Junior year
by Britishauthor
Summary: Just read :)
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my idea of a story

I do not own anything

Party time

Friday night 8 oclock at night

16-17 years old

At a senior party the hostess name is Jayanne she'shalf Asian and half white her

Her parents leave every weekend to go on a weekend date and she throws a party this weekend

The weekend of her last week of her senior year and everyone can go

now back to the party

"okay people lets play 7 minutes in heaven" said jayanne

"what are the rules" asked some random girl who was dressed like she just got out of bed ( meaning pajamas and tshirt)

"There simple 1. if u get picked with a same sex your allowed to pick again but u do not have to plus you don't have to do anything inside the closet bedroom anyway you could just sit there, rule 2.. Is also simple if u end up getting really into it do not hesitate to take a bedroom and rule 3 have fun" said jayanne"

"okay let's get started" said a girl named Lesley who looked like a hooker but she was nice she just liked showing off herself more then necessary

Let's pick a senior and senior to go first" said Jayanne

"Robert Samuels and Catie Lanes are first" said Jayanne

They stood up showed there Ids and were sent into the mini closet bedroom ( the butler changes the sheets after each couple)

7 minuets later they put the tv on that shows the bedroom ( like to spy) to the couple naked with Roberts finger inside Caties vagina whiles she is moaning his name then she shuts off the camera and knocks on the door to let the couple know there time is up

The door opens within a minute and they both look flushed and excited

Jayanne picks a junior couple next

"Zac McCombs and Rhonda" ( I forget her surname)

Rhonda looks extremely happy because he is one of the sexiest guys in school and a son a pro rugby player

They get sent into the closet they put the videocamera on ( dw private parts are blurred for privacy it's just the fun of spying I forgot to add the camera early to the first couple sorry I'm just trying I have ideas I just I'm on a iPad) very clearly on the tv showing the bedroom you can see them talking " let's turn the volume on again" said Peter Jo a sophomore

Jayanne turns the volume on " Zac I've been meaning to do this" the Rhonda leans in a kisses him and starts to lift off his shirt but then a hand stops her and says " I'm sorry Rhonda I'm gay" 7 mins later a crying Rhonda comes out and a happy Zac who does feel bad

"next up sophomore "Angela kline an Cathy Chang" they go into the closet jayanne turns on the tv, nothing happans during there time inside

Next seniors again "Samantha Kennly and Jeff Antron" they go in the closet and watching the tv everyone watches as they start making out

Passionately but then it stops she shakes her head and you can hear her saying " I'm sorry this is not the type of girl I am" he understands and they do nothing the rest of the time

Next juniors " Arnold shortman and Helga pataki"

They push them Into the closet ( helga is hot now)

Jayanne turns on the tv " look we Dont have to..." she kisses him he doesn't hesitate to kiss back but in his mind he doesn't want people to watch him admit his feelings thru intimacy

He stops kissing her and says " not here not while people are watching I like u a lot and I Dont want our time to be porn to watch" said Arnold

" I'm okay with... Wait what? I thought you were interested in someone else and I was the friend zone girl" sad helga

" not anymore" said Arnold


	2. Chapter 2

30 mins later they go to Arnold's house

His parents and grandparents r sleeping and his dad gave him condoms on his 16th birthday

Arnold pushes her against the door softly and kisses her then they run up to his room where he starts kissing and biting her shoulder while putting his hands all over her stomach and moving them upward

"wait" said helga

"... Huh what's wrong I thought you'd Want this" said arnold

" oh I do buy not as a one night thing" said helga

" helga I'm not like other guys and if you think I'm going to force you into this like your ex well he raped you but you know I would never do that and if you want us to stop at 2nd base we can..." said Arnold smiling

" I know your not I'm just..." said helga

Arnold gives her a quick kiss

" if your not ready I'll wait well wait

I love u uh.. Oops" said Arnold

Flashback

"Leo no please I'm not ready" said helga panicking that something bad was going to happan

Leo was a choice helga made a lovely guy or so she thought when she was put into the friend zone by Arnold at 15

" helga it's ok just let me work my magic"

" pease leo no, I beg you I'll have you arrested"

" my dads a police officer he won't get me in trouble" said Leo

"Nooo! I don't want u to take my virginity please no please" said helga

Leo takes some robe from under his bed and ties her to the bed her arms up so she can't do much besides the fact they would get sore

Leo rips off her shirt and cuts it off with scissors while she continue to scream "NOOOO"

He cuts her bra off and starts to touch one of her boobs he kisses it and sucks on the nipples from one to the other

" Nooo please no more if you stop I won't tell anyone" said helga scared about what's to come

He ignores her

He starts to put his hand down her pants rubbing the outside of her pussy

" mhmmmm baby" said Leo

"NOOOOOOO" screamed helga

He takes his hand out of pants kisses her then he removes his pants slowly then he cuts off helgas jeans then underwear to underwear he grinds against her hard he can feel himself get harder then normal and he takes off his boxers with his erection facing her and he reaches under his bed for something then he stands on the bed and orders helga " give me a nice blow job" " no I don't do that I have standards" said helga

" do it or I'll shoot you" said Leo

She starts to cry and she opens her mouth and he forces it in HE starts to moan and he plays with her boobs she starts to choke and she let's it go and he points the gun to her neck

"keep doing it till I'm harder or else I'll kill you then rape you"

Said leo

She keep it in her mouth going in and out then he pulls it out forcefully then goes down on the bed rips off her underwear and grabs another item under the bed a condom he puts it behind him then he puts his head down forces his fingers inside her hardly " haven't you ever masterbatted bitch" said Leo

"NO" said helga and she continuned to scream and yell for help

He finishes fingering her then sticks his cock inside her all the way ( she's a virgin) she breaks her hymen within seconds and she screams even louder he keeps going in and out in and out in and out in and out for many hours ( yes a condom was used )

Then when helga thinks he's finished raping her he sits down and tells her to ride him

She denies and he puts the gun to her head and says

"ride me or I'll blow you up" said Leo

She goes on top and he goes in her all the way and he goes in and out and he tel

Her to bounce she only agrees because of the threat of her life

He touches her boobs as they go up and down

Then he throws her off and onto the floor while she's still tied up

She's knocked out bleeding from her pussy excessively


	3. Chapter 3

Back to reality

" let's just take it slow and see how I feel if I'm ready or not" said helga

"ok" said Arnold understanding

He kisses her softly opening his mouth tongues start dueling then he starts massaging her back

She stops the kiss

" I'm okay" said helga

" you sure" asked Arnold

" I want to wait" said helga

" fine with me" said Arnold

" I'll text u later" said helga

"ok" said Arnold

Helga gets up and walks out of his room and downstairs

Helga doesn't know what to do

With a quick decision she runs back up the stairs opens the door just a bit and sees Arnold pacing

" I'm so horny I need a shower" said Arnold

"wait" Said helga

"huh... I... Uh... Thought you left" Said Arnold

"well I don't have a key my patents are gone for 2 months for holiday in Australia" said helga

"oh... You don't wanna be alone?" asked Arnold

" no actually and also well I feel bad

I do want to be with you and also sexually with you but I'm not ready to go all the way but I'll do some foreplay?" said helga nervously

"uhm you mean like handjob and fingering ? Asked srnold

" we'll ya... U know I'm uncomfortable with oral and I only did it with Leo cause it was against my will" said helga

" ya I know I'd neve ask you to do that ever, even if you werent uh raped, uh.. Oral sex is wrong" said Arnold

"okay" said helga

Arnold kisses her and leads her to the bed, Arnold starts to lift off her tshirt and kisses her as he's doing it, then helga starts taking off his shirt and then they are both shirtless kissing passionately then Arnold goes for it.. He takes off her jeans and massages her panties

Helga starts to moan

"mhmmm come on Just do it please" said helga

He slowly pulls down her underwear and slowly puts his finger inside her slowly

Helga starts moaning "oh mhmmmm"

Then he slowly takes his finger out of her wipes his hand on a cloth and kisses her again

She takes her move

He takes off his jeans and underwear and grabs his cock starts stroking it up and down her hand goes stroking it and it starts to get harder

"mhmmm" said arnold "I'm getting close" said Arnold

Flash back

"suck me now bitch" said Leo

She slowly puts his cock back in her mouth

"lick it" said Leo

She does it he starts moaning and then he cums inside her mouth

She's about to spit it but he shakes his head " swallow now or I'll force it in your arse and we all know anal is bad" said Leo

Helga swallows it with a bad look on her face

End of flashback

She let's him blow on the bed and there both breathing heavily

"let's go to sleep" said arnold

"ya" said helga


End file.
